


weightless

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander stayed unnamed for three whole days despite Luna being one of the most easily loving people Harry knows. Harry wonders.





	weightless

When Harry finally gets around to voicing his thoughts on Lorcan and Lysander Scamander they’ve already been around for almost two months.

It’s wet and windy outside the Lovegood-Scamander residence, the boys are asleep, Rolf is out, and Harry is on his third cup of plimpy tea. It's grown on him since the war.

“You didn't name them after anyone?”

Luna, as he’d expected, wasn’t the least confused by the sudden question, or confused about what he meant. She smiles sadly before she answers.

“My dad was always my hero but I think to everyone else he was mad at best, and at worst someone who betrayed you. I didn't want to put that on my children.”

Harry tries not to focus on her last sentence but the guilty feelings have been there for a while now. “He didn't betray me.”

Luna laughs. “Oh Harry, of course he did. He just didn't do it to betray you; I don't think he even thought about you.”

Xenophilius Lovegood, like Lily Potter before him, and Narcissa Malfoy after, hadn’t considered the rest of the world when dealing with the safety of his child.

Harry changed the subject back.

“You never said anything before, about names.”

“Well that wasn't anything to do with me, was it?”

Harry knows she isn’t trying to make him feel guilty, just as he knows she doesn’t judge him for his parenting but even so, there’s a faint air of disapproval in the space between them.

They sit in silence for the rest of their drinks, Harry stewing in guilt and wondering if he did right by his children. There were a lot of sins to the names of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, and to a lesser extent James Potter and Sirius Black. Lily should be ok but then again…real people weren’t saints, no matter how many people were in love with them.

“And anyway,” Luna says smilingly, putting away the teacups. "It's a rather silly name, isn't it? Xenophilius."


End file.
